There exists a need for water and compressed air storage on a vehicle, especially recreational vehicles, pickups, trucks, and off-road specialty vehicles. Until now, the storage of water or air has required some form of canister, if even possible. Extraneous canisters for water and air storage are cumbersome, can be dangerous, are difficult to locate and secure, and add additional weight to the vehicle. Sometimes, even, recreational and off-road vehicles install additional compressors driven off of their engines to attempt to have a source of additional air when needed. Otherwise, a tank or tanks must somehow be carried on or in the vehicle. Compressed air is needed for a variety of reasons. Among those are inflatable toys, inflatable boats, mattresses, tires, air for air locker differentials. Water needs are obvious and include situations requiring emergency drinking water or water for vehicle coolant. The stored water may be used under pressure.
The unique use of a trailer hitch or a hitch bumper as the storage unit for water or compressed air offers a solution to these problems.